1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pick-and-place device for ICs, and more particularly, to an equidistance pick-and-place device for ICs.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays the pick-and-place device for ICs is improved from single nozzle to multiple nozzles. The pick-and-place device is utilized to pick and place the ICs from a plate to next station for IC detection or IC burning, etc. The approach was disclosed as “classification device for IC test”, Taiwan patent No. M299296. The test area of the machine includes a plurality of test sockets, a plurality of test units, and a pick-and-place structure. The test sockets correspond to the test units respectively. The pick-and-place structure can pick or place a chip on the test socket. The test socket holds the chip and the test unit tests the chip. The pick-and-place structure consists of a plurality of nuzzle units, a elevating structure and a translation structure. The nuzzle units are set on a holder. The elevating structure carries the holder to move up or down. The translation structure carries the elevating structure to move sidelong on the machine. The nuzzle unit further includes the lines and control circuit for picking and placing the chip at a predetermined time.
Although, the pick-and-place structure has the nozzle units and the nozzle units can move up, down and sidelong, but the distances between the nozzle units can not change so the classification device needs another pick-and-place structure to pick the ICs from a plate to a carry area, and then the above pick-and-place structure picks the ICs from the carry area and places the ICs on the test sockets. Therefore, the cost of the classification device is expensive due to need another pick-and-place structure, and the efficiency of the classification device is low. According to above drawbacks, the present invention provides an equidistance pick-and-place device for ICs for improving the efficiency and reducing cost.